


"Again? How many times are you going to end up here?"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Nico is found more often then not, in the infirmary.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 22





	"Again? How many times are you going to end up here?"

"Again? How many times are you going to end up here?" Will questions, watching Nico sit on an infirmary bed with his arm pulled close to his chest.   
"Do you think you broke any bones?" Will asks when he receives no reply to his earlier question.   
"I'm not sure" Nico says, lifting his arm experimentally. Nico stops himself from shouting out and just lowers his arm. Unfortunately, Will sees right through him.   
"If your in pain I need to know, I'm a healer after all"   
"Okay, okay, it hurts like hell" Nico grumbles, looking away.   
"Good, that's a start" Will feeds him some ambrosia squares which makes Nico's face glow red and fixes a sling for his arm.   
"Your fine to go. But do be more careful or you'll become more of a regular than the Stoll brothers" Will jokes, before standing awkwardly.   
"Right.." Nico fumbles with his ring, thinking for a moment before walking away through the infirmary doors.  
It take Nico less than a day to heal with the help of the Ambrosia squares, thankfully having not broken his arm but only sprained. Nico doesn't feel like heading to the infirmary just to get his sling removed and a checkup. Instead, he chucks the sling on his bed and stalks towards the door for a walk in the woods. Opening the door, Nico recoils at finding Will standing in his way, staring in surprise.   
"You're late" Will snaps out of his daze, turning instantly into nurse mode.  
"Where is your sling! Your appointment was 5 minutes ago. You better not be going back in the woods again-" Nico leans against the door and listens to Wills long list of things he hasn't done or shouldn't be doing. Nico stops him after he starts criticizing his choice of shirt.   
"You ready to go to the infirmary yet?" Nico asks with a smug smile, watching the confusion on Will's face form.  
"Infirmary? You were actually going to show up?" Will asks, a doubtful smile covering his face.  
"Well, no, but if it gets me out of a lecture then yes." Will rolls his eyes, muttering 'Of course' under his breath teasingly. 

"Come on then, and bring the sling" Will smiles, walking slowly away so that Nico could catch up after grabbing the sling. 

"Maybe going to the infirmary isn't so bad" Nico thinks as he falls in next to Will, walking together over the grass towards the already bustling infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2015), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
